In very high speed digital subscriber line (VDSL) systems and asynchronous digital subscriber line (ADSL) systems, errors in transmission of data, such as impulse noise, can occur. While these errors may be substantially inconsequential for unprotected data, such as high speed Internet data and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), protected data applications such as streaming video may be very susceptible to these errors and require added protection through retransmission.